


Summer Surprise

by Pale Rider (Boothros)



Series: Changing Seasons [12]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M, Raw Silk and confetti, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Pale%20Rider
Summary: Too many projects on the go, but I thought this series deserved an ending and when this little tail popped into my head, I decided this would be it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts).



> Too many projects on the go, but I thought this series deserved an ending and when this little tail popped into my head, I decided this would be it.

“Ow! For Christ’s sake that bloody well hurt!”

"Oh Robbie don’t be such a baby, you haven’t got the best eyebrows in the world, a bit of a tidy up around the edges and they’ll look so much better. You want to look your best don’t you?”

"Not if it involves being tortured I don’t. Don’t forget the people you normally approach with a pair of tweezers are dead. They can’t feel anything unlike me!”

"You’ll thank me when you see the photographs, now will you please sit still!"

"I just don’t see the point, it’s not as if he doesn’t know what I look like, is it?"

"Humour me, Robbie. You can look like fifty quid or you can look a million dollars, what do think he’d prefer?"

"The money he’s had us forking out I feel like I’ve spent a million dollars already!"

"Ah yes, the famous handmade suit, mind if I take another peek?"

"If it means you leaving my eyes alone, then please, help yourself."

"Oh, you’ll do, now lead me to those glad rags!"

Robbie Lewis felt the familiar shiver of pride as he unzipped his suit bag.

"Oh, Robbie, you have to admit, the boy has exquisite taste. Navy too, far more forgiving on the complexion."

"It’s not navy, it’s Prussian blue. Apparently."

"I must admit, I’m surprised James didn’t try to get you into a morning suit, it being a churchy do and all."

"Oh believe you me he did, but I had to put me foot down somewhere. I’m not shelling out nearly nine hundred quid on togs that I can’t wear to work afterwards and I’d look a right prat turning up down the nick in a top hat and tails. And it’s _not_ a church."

"No, I know. It’s ‘a liberally minded college chapel sanctioned for the union of marriage and civil partnership’ and it’s as pretty as a picture and I can’t think of anywhere more perfect or more lovely, Robbie."

"Oh don’t go all soppy on me, Laura man, it really doesn’t suit you."

"Oh, says he who I know damn well is keeping the old tradition ‘just for luck’. So you’ve got the blue suits, what about the old, new and borrowed?”

“The ‘new’ will be the rings and the ‘old’ will be the wedding band that Val gave me all those years ago. James insisted on it."

“Oh, Robbie, I’m just so happy for you!"

"Are you crying there, Laura? For heaven’s sake, pull yourself together, woman you’re making a right show a yourself!"

"Oh shut up, Robbie and tell me about your ‘something borrowed’!”

"Ah, well I must admit, I don’t really know anything about that one, James said to leave it up to him and that I’d see it on the day. It's a 'surprise' apparently."

"Well you’ve got to hand it to James, he’s done a pretty good job of organizing things so far. Now, Robbie have you ever thought about tooth whitening …"

~~~oOo~~~

“Fucking hell that stings!”

“Stuff and nonsense, James it will make your skin glow."

"Who said I wanted glowing skin? This stuff’s threatening to burn it off, what the heck’s in it?"

"It’s just a face mask, James, all made with natural ingredients, you’ll look lovely when it comes off."

"Oh performs miracles, does it? Sorry, Ma’am, but if this is what you women have to put up with, I’m rather relieved to have been born a man."

"Oh I don’t know, James, after seeing the preparations you’ve put in so far I think you’ve rather got in touch with your feminine side. If you ever get fed up with coppering, you could always embark on a new career as a wedding planner. I just _have_ to look at that suit once again."

"If you must, though it’ll be worn out before I even put it on if you get it out many more times."

"Oh James, it _is_ lovely. Pale pink roses will look stunning against those cream cravats."

"They're not, cream, Ma’am, they're oyster."

"Yes, James of course they are. Oh and by the way, as I’m to be your attendant for the day I suppose just this once you’d better dispense with the ‘Ma’am’ and call me Jean. Just this once you understand?"

“Erm, yes Ma’am thank you, Ma’am. Any chance we could wash this stuff off yet, I think my head is starting to boil …”

~~~oOo~~~

Robbie Lewis stared around the little chapel, catching the eyes of his nearest and dearest, his swelling heart warring with the uncomfortable butterflies in his stomach. His beautiful Lyn and her Tim and Jack looked resplendent in their finery sat at the front looking happily back at him. His friends looked hopefully on but the one person he longed to see was absent. James wasn’t there. Swallowing his mounting panic, Robbie was horrified when the registrar started to walk towards him.

"Mr Lewis, before we begin, Mr Hathaway would like a quiet word with you in the anteroom. Take your time and _please_ try not to look so worried, I’m perfectly sure it’s nothing bad!"

Robbie was near to tears as Laura led him through a side door. Christ if James had changed his mind, Robbie could never blame the lad but would surely never recover from the pain. Laura left his side and quietly closed the door behind her before Robbie Lewis faced his partner. James Hathaway looked completely stunning and Robbie’s heart missed a beat.

“Robbie … oh … God, Robbie you look so beautiful! Look I’m so sorry, I’ve thought a hundred times how I might do this, but this was the only way in the end. I didn’t want you getting a shock halfway through the service and fluffing your vows."

"James, what’s wrong, lad? Do you not want to go through with it after all? All you had to do was tell me. You can tell me anything, pet you know that, surely?"

"Oh, Robbie of _course_ I want to go through with it, I sincerely never meant to scare you. Look there’s someone here I’d like you to meet."

A petite, tanned young lady stepped from the shadows and proceeded to solemnly shake Robbie’s hand.

"Robbie, this is Caitlin. She’s been helping me out me out with our ‘something borrowed’. I’ve kind of borrowed her boyfriend for the day. If you’re happy enough for him to do it, he’s more than happy to walk us both down the aisle."

Totally lost and confused, Robbie gawked in amazement as a second person stepped out and he found himself looking directly into the clear grey eyes of his own son.

“Gooday, Dad! Heard you were getting hitched again. Hope you don’t mind us gate crashing, but I’m anyone’s for a free feed!”

Falling into Marks arms, Robbie Lewis couldn’t control his threatened tears for a second longer. In the end, the beautiful service was only really delayed by fifteen minutes though everyone agreed it was more than worth the wait.

Gazing around the elegant function suite, Robert Hathaway Lewis allowed himself a moment of proud reflection. James had outdone himself. The day had been as perfect as only James could make it, a day of love and promises that Robbie would remember as long as he lived. Lost in his own thoughts, he started slightly as a long arm encircled him and drew him close

"I guess this is why you wanted to delay the honeymoon, pet?"

"Well I knew you’d want to spend some time with them. They’re not spending all their visit in Oxford, Caitlin wants to see London and Liverpool and then they’re taking themselves off to see the delights of Manchester with Lyn. Whilst they’re here however, they’re yours for the taking, we can always book ourselves a couple of weeks in somewhere hot and gorgeous later on. I’ve always had a hankering for Australia myself …"

"You never fail to amaze me, James Hathaway Lewis, murmured Robbie, his gentle tears making a happy return. How you managed to organise it all and I never even had a clue …"

"Well I didn’t do it all myself, my daughter in law had rather a hand in it. If it’s alright with you, we’ve all decided we’d like to visit the churchyard tomorrow, to give some flowers to your Val. As a family. If you’d like to that is?"

"Oh, James of course I’d like to! Welcome to the family, bonny lad."

Robbie cast a last glance around the splendid room before nestling into the offered hug. His children were laughing joyously together. His friends were all drinking and dancing and a perfect air of delighted contentment surrounded the whole place.

This wonderful day had been years in the making. Robbie had watched the changing seasons with James Hathaway by his side for so long and finally he knew that they’d see the rest of their lives out together

"What do you think we take a little walk outside, Robbie, its a lovely night."

"You just want a smoke don't you?" Robbie replied fondly.

"Ah, you got me! Then might I suggest we say our goodbyes? We need to christen the bed for the first time since you made an honest man of me."

"I know its taken years for me to admit it, James, but sometimes, just sometimes mind, you really _do_ have the very best ideas!"

 

 

Fin

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
